


Darkness Falls Over Gotham

by ElSun



Category: Batwoman - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun





	Darkness Falls Over Gotham

Legend a word of truth, this is a time of legend. Many years before her story began a child was born he lived. The world has changed since boy was born and as all story’s of truth the boy became.  
Kate is mourning the death of her heart. Sophie. This is how her tale begins. Living is the joy everyone had even Kate and yes even children have a false since of life.  
That everything will be fixed that parents are forever, that friends don’t die and love is all there is.  
In Legend there is one constant you. Who you become is still not who you are. One day will come when the constant is the knight, and that is when the fun begins.  
When death has become life for everyone you have fun. There is no living without death. No day without a night. When you swear to uphold the knight there is no more. No it’s not fair, no I failed. When you stand you stand for the only lives that matter.   
The darkness is your calling, when you answer you end.


End file.
